Between worlds A summuray
by Bridgy
Summary: THIS IS NOT A DISNEY CROSS-OVER! This is a Story about Jim and an OC of mine. I have wrote to two short scenes to show what the story is about or what will be going on. More is explained inside...Rating will change to Mature once the real story starts.


**This is purely a summory of a Treasure Planet story I would like to write, or a taste, I guess I should say. I've had the idea floating around my mind for ages. I can't keep it hidden any longer. I want to share my idea's in hopes I will have the confidence and the patience to write a story for Treasure Planet someday. I'm not the best writer, but amuse me, please.**

**Here is a scene I have had floating around in my head for some time. Basically, at this time in the story, the main female character, my OC, is conversing with Jim in his "Captains room" and discussing whether she should stay on the ship or not. For some reason, in my head, I have this idea where the enemy wants to take the OC for whatever reasons I have not come up with (because I am uncool like that XD) Jim is trying to change her mind and my OC really does want him too, but she knows that leaving with the enemy would save lives.**  
**...Let's begin...**

I followed Jim into his room where I closed the door quietly behind me and locked it incase anyone would intrude on us, but it was doubtful, considering what was going on outside. It was dead quiet and I wanted to scream. The silence was killing me. "Jim," I said softly. His back was to me, of course; shoulders broad, hunched over yet still tall. I could see his fists clentched together and for the first time, Jim's unsual behavior scared me. I took a breath and spoke again. "Jim?" I could see his muscles tightning underneath his white shirt. I knew he could hear me. Again, I said his name. "Jim, let's talk."  
"What is there to talk about?" his voice was low and almost demanding.  
"This cannot be avoided. You of all people should know this."  
He turned around fast, I saw the worry plastered on his face, clearly. "If you go with them, I cannot promise your safety."  
I nodded to this, knowing full well that I could die in the care of my enemy and Jim would never forgive himself. We were in a tight situation. It was either give up and live to fight another day or fight today and go down in style. It was risky either way and the enemy had us right where they wanted us: Vulnerable. How could I let Jim know that everything would be ok? How could I make him believe a lie I never could? "I know that." I told him after a moment of silence.  
Jim took a breath. "I know I cannot physically stop you, but perhaps I could change your mind? Pursuade you?"  
The offer sounded nice, so I listened. "Yes, Jim. Change my mind. Please." I told him, almost begging him.  
Jim took a few steps closer to me, still an arms length away from me, though, and spoke. "When I first found you, my crew, floating in that god forsaken boat out in the sea of space, I saw something in you."  
My interest was perked. "Oh? Tell me."  
"I recongnized that bandana around your wrist. It's Silver's, just as you told me. I had hope that maybe Silver was lurking somewhere near you, but he was nowhere to be found. I took you in regardless and I found you to be a great member of the crew. You're a strong, young woman with an even stronger will," I was suddenly very flattered by this. "It's no doubt that my crew admires you...that I admire you...for your courage." _Nice save, Jim, _I told myself.  
"Is that all?" I wanted to hear more. I wanted Jim to say more. Instead we both stood there awkwardly like to two Jr. High kids at our first dance. I reached out to Jim, I wanted to grasp my tiny fingers around his big forearms and pull him close. Instead I rested my hand on my side again and kept quiet. Oh how I wanted Jim to take me now, show me how he really felt towards me. I wanted him to take hold of me and slam me against his hard body. I wanted him to suffocate me with his mouth on mine. And maybe then, just maybe my mind would be changed, setting aside the safety of my crew for my own selfish reasons. Perhaps Jim knew this as well for he continued to stand there the same as me. "I had hoped that maybe you would say something more."  
Jim looked defeated. "What else do you want me to say?"  
I clutched my bow, my steady weapon that Silver had givin me, at my side. "It was a nice try, but my mind is made up. I'm going." I turned to leave. There was nothing else to talk about.  
"And I will follow." I heard him say. I stopped, my hand on the lock of the door, ready to leave. "No matter where you go, I will follow. I'm sure you know this."  
"I do." I told him truthfully. The pain in my voice almost gave-way.  
"I cannot primise your safety once you leave, but that does not mean I won't come after you."  
I smiled to myself. That was almost enough make me stay. I fought back tears. Why was it so damn hard for him to just grab me and hold me tight? What was he so damn afraid of? Didn't he know that I loved him? Was I that bad at showing my feelings? The moment was so right and the air in the room was so thick. I knew that this could very well be my last chance and my last time to ever set eyes on Jim Hawkins, the Captain that so many adored. I wrapped my fingers around the handle and pushed the door open...

**This next scene is not so intense. Though, I have a feeling that I should have had you read this first, but anywho. In this scene my OC meets Jim for the first time. After waking up in his room on a sofa that sits next to a window to gaze out at the sea of space, my OC is confused and is a little light headed and worried seeing how her trusty weapon is no longer at her side...and her boots are gone? O.o**  
**...To continue...**

I rubbed my face on what seemed to be red velvet. My lips were dry and cracked and I felt a layer of dirt and muck all over my body and I smelt smoke on my clothes. The last thing I remembered was Silver yelling at me to go. I was so afraid. I had only tasted the life as a rooky for a few weeks. Silver taught me a lot in that stort amount of time, but it was not enough, least to me it seemed that way. Here I was, alone in some alien room, trying to figure where I went wrong. How long was I on that little boat, just floating endlessly? I stood up a little to quickly and had to sit back down to regain myself. I stood back up and looked about the room. A bed sat a few feet away from me and beside it was a small night stand with a half drank glass of white wine and wine bottle sitting on top of the stand. The bed looked so comfy. It's brown and white sheets and huge white feathered filled pillows looked very welcoming, but I was in no mood to sleep. I then spotted a tall dresser next to another window. The brown oak had a nice up-keep look to it. After scanning the room and getting used to the fancy surroundings I walked to the only door that stood in front of me. I placed my hand on the nob and slowly turned it, only opening it a crack. I saw creatures of all sorts working on deck. There was a wave of jibber-jabber going on in a language I did not know and I swore I could hear the unsual sounds of Splacula (sp) being echoed across (from what I could see) the giant ship. I closed the door then and kept in unlocked. I was sure the Captain of the ship would come stridding in soon to check up on his new found "spoils" in the sea of space. I suddenly became very afraid of the Captain. Would he hurt me? Was he a ruthless pirate? I didn't know. I was almost tempted to lock the door now, but instead I found myself back on that sofa, waiting, my eyes fixed on the door.

By the time I heard the first sound of someone walking by the door, the handle wobbling as it turned it was nearly night, the orange and pink bright light that was fadding made my light brown hair look aburn. I turned my gaze to the door that was finally being opened. My heart skipped a beat. Would the Captain be as mean and ruthless as my wild imagination pictured him? I held my breath, ready to come face-to-face with the truth. Who I saw was not so scary after all. My heart dropped to my stomach as he walked through the door, the light hitting his strong pointed face perfectly. His brown hair lay perfectly around his face and his deep blue eyes stunned me. Was HE the CAPTAIN? His broad shoulders, a five-o'clock shadow on his jaw and chin, thick eyebrows. He wore a dark blue, rough looking coat with gold boarding on it and buttons and a white shirt peeking out from it and to go along with it, black paints. His black boots clunked on the wooden floor as he walked the rest of the way in and closed the door. He didn't lock it. I took that as a positive sign.  
"You're up." he finally said. I remained sitting, my cold feet curled up under my butt; come to think of it, where were my boots? And my left arm was resting on the top of the sofa, my other hand on my lap. "Your boots are in the closet and so is your bow and arrows." he reassured me, as if he could read my mind, or maybe it was because of how I sat? I didn't know. "I'm the Captain of the ship. Captain James Hawkins. But you can call me Jim." he smiled, trying to make me feel more at ease. Jim hawkins? Where had I heard that name? Oh, yes! Silver, told me about him. He didn't tell me much and when I would try to talk about him more, Silver would totally disregard me. I suppose these two got off on a bad hand? I didn't know that either, so I kept my mouth shut and let Jim speak. "What's your name?" I told him and he nodded **( IDK what name I want for my OC yet) **"You no longer have to be concerned for your safety. I assure you that you are in good hands." he told me, taking another step towards me. "You must be hungry."  
As if on que my stomach groweled. "What do you have?" I asked him. Not sure if eating this crews food was such a good idea. From what Silver told me, on a respectable ship everyone was givin a certain amount of portions. "I can live if you don't have the food to spare." I suddenly spoke up, surprising myself.  
Jim laughed. "Of course. You stay here. I'll get you something." as he walked out the room I ran to the closet and grabbed my boots. I put them on quickly, suddenly remembering how heavy they were because of the steel toes.

Jim came back soon after and I was still sitting on the sofa. He placed the plate of food beside me and handed me a tall glass of water. I could smell the chicken that laid barried under the mashed potatoes and vegetables. "You're lucky," he said. "It's a decent meal tonight. We don't usually eat like this."  
"Thank you. I really appreciate it." I took my first bit of mashed potatoes and savored the taste. "It's really good."  
I noticed him eyeing the bandana on my wrist that Silver had givin me and before I could say anything he asked, "Where did you get that?" his mood was a little serious now.  
"A friend. His name is Silver. He's the one that took me and taught me as much as he could before we got seperated."  
"Silver?" his interest perked even more at the sound of his name. "Do you know where he is now?"  
I took a big gulp of my water before answering him. "Do you think I would be here if I did?" I gave him a look as in 'Come on dude. Really?'  
He smirked a little at this. "I suppose you're right."  
He was about to walk away but he stopped, opened his mouth as if to say something, turned, then stopped again and looked back at me. "Yes?" I asked.  
"You look pretty young to be out and about by yourself...for a girl, I mean. How old are you?"  
I tried not to grin but I failed. "Twenty-two." I told him.  
He seemed surprised and a little relieved. "Oh. You look seventeen or so."  
"How old are you?" I asked. I was really curious now.  
Jim cleared his throat before answering me. "Twenty-seven." it was an awkward silence between the two of us for a moment and then he spoke up. "I'll be eating and sleeping with the crew tonight. Feel free to use my bed." with that he left, a light breeze coming in and blowing my hair back. I had finally met the Captain. Now what about the rest of the crew? And where was Silver? I never saw him get off the ship as it burned...

**Intrigued? I hope so. Though, sadly, I have no idea when this story will actaully take place and become "offical". I have two other storys I will finish before even thinking about getting the first chapter out for this. I only wrote this because I am having writters block and this is the only thing I can wrap my head around and write in hopes it will knock me off my "cloud of blockage"?...**  
**Let me know what you think.**  
**Was this ok/good of me to put this out here? **  
**Nothing is set in stone yet, so this is why I am asking.**  
**Toodles. **  
**Reminder: I am not the best writer, so I ask that you be patient with me...as so many others ask, I nearly do the same. **


End file.
